


our perfect little crime

by purplehyacinths07



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Rain, Umbrella, fluff?, it's markmin, taking sweet shelter maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplehyacinths07/pseuds/purplehyacinths07
Summary: walking under a shared umbrella that was a tad bit too small to fit the two of them.half of their shoulders soaked, and half of their shoulders dry.Mark wishes this moment could last forever.





	our perfect little crime

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some pure fluff i wrote in the span of 15 mins when I listened to a song, unbeta-ed, plus i'm a trash writer so please excuse the mistakes and repititiveness and lack of emotion

**_Walking under a shared umbrella that was a tad bit too small to fit the two of them._ **

 

**_Half of their shoulders soaked, and half of their shoulders dry._ **

 

**_Mark wishes this moment could last forever._ **

* * *

 

If Mark was going to be honest, he did find this moment really endearing. It wasn't really anything, it's just them sharing an umbrella. But to Mark, it was everything. Mark really loves to treasure small moments like these. Moreso times when he feels like he's being protected by Jaemin. It's just a little moment in Mark's life, a mere passing memory in the myriads of events he's going to be experiencing in the future but the feeling of having someone like Jaemin hold your waist as he carries the umbrella just leaves Mark flustered and embarrassed for days. But more importantly, it makes him fall harder in love with Jaemin.

 

Mark stayed a bit too late in the practice room, and Jaemin being the oh-so-responsible boyfriend he is decided to wait for him. Until it rained. And there's only one umbrella.

 

" _At least it isn't a hotel with one bed."_ Mark scoffs at the thought.

 

And that's why they're here in this situation now, trying to walk back to their dorms, sharing an umbrella with at least half of their shoulders soaked, while the other one completely dry, covered by the umbrella.

It's actually a cute situation if one thinks about it. In the eyes of others, they probably look like two friends, _two lovers,_ just enjoying each other's companies under the soaking rain of Seoul.

 

"Neh hyung? Even if the rain stops... let's just stay like this together." Jaemin held Mark's hand tightly.

 

  
That made Mark blush uncontrollably, he just felt so shy that he had to look down and make sure it wasn't obvious that he was blushing but knowing Jaemin, he probably knew.

 

The walk home was long and tiring, but for the both of them, the time they spent together seemed a bit too short. Nevertheless, they both were happy that they managed to be with each other's company, even at this point in time where their schedules conflict with one another, never putting them in the same place together. They were nearing the gates of their dorm already when Mark had an idea. A perfect little crime just for the two of them together.

 

 

He wanted to repay Jaemin for taking care of him so much, for understanding him, for being there for him, and for loving him. 

 

 

And so the moment they stopped right in front of the gate of their dorms, Mark took the umbrella from Jaemin, surprising him, and made it lean on his shoulder so it covered their faces if one were to stand behind the gates. 

Jaemin was still confused until Mark tiptoed just a little bit to stand and face Jaemin, making Jaemin take a sharp inhale of breath. Mark's face moved closer until he plants a chaste kiss on Jaemin's lips, as he whispers,

 

 

**_"I love you Jaemin-ah. I don't know whatever I did to deserve you but I love you so much I hope you'll never forget that."_ **

 

 

It was a first seeing the usually confident Jaemin, flustered and blushing hard, probably shocked that the Mark who not even once has asserted himself into him suddenly kiss him like that. And on the lips no less. 

And Jaemin thought it would be just right to repay the favor.

Gathering his bearings quickly, this time he lets the umbrella fall, the rain having stopped a long time ago, he pulls Mark closer to him, and immediately kisses him, this time, much deeper than the one Mark gave. 

 

 

 

**_"Don't worry Mark-hyung. I love you too. And I'll forever love you no matter what happens."_ **

****

* * *

 

 

_**As the raindrops fall** _

 

_**Take my hand and;** _

 

_**Let's play hide and seek with the world** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you may all have noticed (or maybe not), this is inspired from taking sweet shelter, a song by deco*27 which I really recommend and you all need to listen to. Shoko Nakagawa sang it too (she sang an fma op if anyone remembers iguess) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it really ;w;


End file.
